


i just can't wait for love

by BisexGhoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Song fic, there was an attempt on my behalf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: They knew of each other since high school. In college they officially met and started playing volleyball together, spent their time together, studied together. If he really thought about it, Oikawa supposes this situation he found himself in was just a matter of time.





	i just can't wait for love

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in a hole and found the oikuro hell at the bottom
> 
> have mercy its my first time writing them

They knew of each other since high school. In college they officially met and started playing volleyball together, spent their time together, studied together. If he really thought about it, Oikawa supposes this situation he found himself in was just a matter of time.

Earlier that night he had Suga over to his apartment while he chose what he would wear to Kuroo’s gig. Maybe he fretted more than usual over how his hair looked, whether he should wear that shirt or the other one, if he should keep the glasses put on his contacts.

He was nervous and the way he dealt with that was by talking more than usual. He wasn’t even completely aware of what Suga was doing, but he took pause when there was a chuckle coming from his bed.

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa said with his trademark pout. “Why are you laughing at me?”

Suga kept watching him closely, not even bothered by the destination of their night.

“You look fine, Oikawa. Kuroo’s going to like you no matter what you wear. He’s probably going to prefer your clothes on the floor anyway,” chuckled again Suga.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Oikawa tried for smooth and unaffected while clearly flustered and almost stumbling for his words.

After some more time lost to Oikawa trying to perfect the way he looked, they left for the bar. Which could have happened a lot sooner if not for Oikawa’s obsessive need to look good for Kuroo - not that he would ever admit that - in Suga’s honest opinion. They got there right before Kuroo’s bit was starting so they didn’t have the time to meet with him and talk, which was very unfortunate in Oikawa’s opinion.

Good thing Kuroo saved them a spot at one of the tables in front of the stage where some of his musician buddies already were. The boys greeted Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma, and took their places right as Kuroo made his way onto the stage.

“Hey, everyone,” he said into the microphone, his voice a bit lower than usual. His eyes scanned for room and his lips lifted up in a small smile when he spotted Oikawa.

“Tonight I will do something a bit different than usual. I thought of doing an acoustic cover first and then I’ll have Bo on the stage with me for some livelier songs. What do you think about that?”

The people in the club cheered at that and a few men whistled when Kuroo took the acoustic guitar in his lap after he took a seat on the chair there. Kuroo smirked at the crowd at large and even winked.

“Okay, so this song is called Flawless.” His gaze seemed to be drawn to Oikawa’s table, but he looked rather shy about it and just decided to watch his own fingers on the guitar.

Kuroo started singing in that low register, his voice a smooth constant over the murmur of the crowd which gradually got quieter.

_“She planned ahead for a year / He said let’s play it by ear / She didn’t want him to run / He didn’t want her to fear / Nobody said it’d be easy / They knew it was rough but tough luck”_

Then Kuroo’s eyes moved towards Oikawa and stayed glued to his. Oikawa could feel a slight tick in his heartbeat as Kuroo sang. He allowed the words to whirl around him and catch him in their grasp, his nervousness increasing.

_“I fell in love today / There aren’t many words that you can say / That could ever get my mind to change / She’s enough for me / She’s in love with me”_

As Kuroo’s lips formed around the words, Oikawa could feel his heartbeat rocketing out of control. He grabbed at the edge of the seat as he listened to the chorus, excited at the prospect of Kuroo singing this song just for him. If Oikawa loved anything it was a cheesy way of confession one’s feelings, he was a sucker for romance and Kuroo proved time and time again how much of a dork he was when it came to being romantic.

_“You’re a doll, you are flawless / But I just can’t wait for love to destroy us / I just can’t wait for love / The only flaw, you are flawless / But I just can’t wait for love to destroy us”_

The rest of the gig passed by a fidgety Oikawa as just an impression of people around him having a good time. The beginning of the song just made Oikawa realize how very much in love with Kuroo was and how excited he was for whatever the future would have in store for them.

Before they finished, Oikawa got out of his chair and rushed outside of the bar to wait for Kuroo. When Kuroo stepped outside he seemed so hesitant and unsure.

“Hi, Tooru.” Kuroo said in a rather quiet voice as a hand moved to rub at the back of his head. “I know we haven’t talked about this, but I just wanted to tell you that -” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Oikawa’s lips were suddenly on his.

They were so soft and slightly sticky from the chapstick Oikawa was so fond of using. It wasn’t sticky in a bad way, it’s just something that Kuroo always wondered when looking at Oikawa like he hung the stars he was so fond of.

And kissing Oikawa was just like watching the stars with him outside of Tokyo on a clear night: breathtaking and the most beautiful experience he ever had.


End file.
